


Archived Chats from Tumblr

by Syiqah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Android Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Kalternecker is here too, Langst, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sick Lance (Voltron), i'll add on as i continue, klance, possible possessed keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syiqah/pseuds/Syiqah
Summary: Short snippets from tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Kuron** : This bayard is a sham. Worthless.

**Lance** : My bayard is not a sham! What gives you the right to say that?!

Lance stood back up, pick up his broadsword and attack Kuron but was easily subdued.

**Kuron** : Fair enough.

He leaves Lance as he is. There’s no other words that needed to be said. After all, both of them are fakes.

Lance screams.

* * *

**Pidge:**  Fuck, marry, kill

**Lance:**  Fuck Keith, marry Hunk, kill myself

**Pidge:**  That's not- What?

**Lance:**  Did I fucking stutter?

* * *

_🎶 Veronica~_

_Lance~_

And Rachel

The McClain siblings  _🎶_

* * *

“Red. Come on, Red. Please. Open up.. I beg you! RED!! PLEASE!! NOT YOU TOO!!”

It seems like the thing he feared most had finally come true. He truly isn’t worthy to be a paladin of Voltron…

* * *

Lance singing to himself in Red

**Lance:**  Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to Lance McClain. Happy birthday… To… Me… *sigh*

_Bonus:_

**Kalternecker** : MOO!

**Lance** : Glad to have you here too, beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keith** : If I’m not back by next month, I want you to promise me something. Promise me-Promise me you’ll find me.

**Lance** : Keith.. Keith no. Please, don’t go. I can’t do this again. Keith. KEITH!

* * *

**Lance** : Shiro,

**Lance** : I don’t feel so good.

**Shiro** : Lance, are you alright?

**Lance** : I don’t know- I don’t know what’s happening.

**Lance** : I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go…

**Lance** : I don’t wanna go.

**Lance** : I’m sorry.

* * *

**Keith** : You have beautiful eyes.

**Lance** :…

**Keith** :…

**Lance** : Okay bud, I think the flu medicine is getting to your head. Up up, time for bed.

**Keith** : NooooOOOOooooO

* * *

**Lance** : Me sick?? Haha! Yeah right.

**Hunk** : Lance.

*Lance holding in another terrible cough*

**Hunk** : Lance McClain

**Lance** : I’m going for this mission, Hunk! I. Am. Fine!

If there was a door to slam, he would. Instead he stomped out of the bridge, on his way to Red.

* * *

**Pidge** **:**  You look like death

**Lance who has been surviving with 2-3hr sleep:**  Feels like it. Someone knock me out please?

**Keith without missing a beat:**  Gladly

**Hunk:**  KEITH NO!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This Keith was written before S8. It was just a prediction of a possessed Keith but ... that didn't happen, instead S8 happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Keith in vld s8 (probably):

You better watch out

**You better watch out**

**_You better watch out_ **

**YOU BETTER WATCH OUT**

* * *

 

**Lance:**  Remember that time I got hospitalized?

**Hunk:**  Yeaah. Aaannddd?

**Lance:**  I was so alone for a whole month and a few days-ish.

**Hunk:**  I was there???

**Lance:**  Only when you have the time. It was exam period remember?

**Hunk:** …

**Lance:**  Hunk? ;-;

**Hunk:**  I’M SO SORRY!!!

* * *

 

**Lance:**  It's just a headache, Hunk.

**Hunk:**  Are you sure? Because the last time-

**Lance:**  I'm fine, Hunk.

* * *

 

Lance after Pidge help start up Lance again after an awry mission and the team finally found out about him being an android.

**Lance** : My name is Lance and I’m an android send by CyberLife.

* * *

 

**Lance, disheveled, clearly in a rush:**  Sorry I’m late!

**Keith looking at Lance lovingly from the couch:**  You are never late

•*¨*•.¸¸•*¨*•.¸¸•*¨*•.¸¸•*¨*•.¸¸•*¨*•.¸¸

**Lance holding a severely injured Keith:**  Sorry I’m late

****Keith**  looking up at Lance’s face and caressing Lance’s face with his bloody hand:** You are… Never… Late…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Android!Lance: Remind me to post my au on this over here. It's not really a whole fanfic though. Everything's just written in points. Would you guys still wanna read that? 
> 
> (I still can't believe biggeek actually reblogged this au (⁄ ⁄^⁄ᗨ⁄^⁄ ⁄) biggeek, if you're out there reading this. Thank you so much. Love what you do and I'm glad you like it. Keep being you. As busy as you are, take time for yourself, ok? Health first aightz.)


End file.
